


Modern Times

by a2zmom



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-25
Updated: 2006-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was internet/e-mail.</p></blockquote>





	Modern Times

"You've been researching this thing for four hours."

"Research is a slow business. Perhaps, if instead of examining the latest Cosmo, you offered to help…"

"Fine," she gritted out. "I'll help. Give me some books."

"Are you sure you know what you're looking for?"

Cordelia glared at him. "Olive green leathery skin, insect-like mandibles, lives underground." She stomped out, slamming the door behind her.

Ten minutes later she returned. "Pretty sure I found it. Check out Gviworsk demon."

Astonished, Wes stared at her. "I…how…beginner's luck," he finally announced.

Cordelia took up her magazine again. "Thank you, Mr. Google," she whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/). Prompt was internet/e-mail.


End file.
